In recent years, it has been studied to use a speech recognition technology in a place such as a conference room where plural speakers exist to easily make conference minutes. When the conference minutes or the like are made using the speech recognition technology, there may be instances in which a user displays text obtained as the result of the speech recognition and fixes a portion that is erroneously recognized while hearing a speech.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316375) describes a distributed dictation system in which a terminal device includes a communication processing unit to transmit a speech recognition processing start instruction and encoded speech data to a host computer and the host computer includes a speech recognition engine to recognize a speech obtained by decoding the input speech data and generate text data and a communication processing unit to return the text data to the terminal device. Thereby, in the distributed dictation system in which the host computer to execute speech recognition processing and plural terminal devices to receive speeches of speakers are distributed, the text resulting from the speech recognition can be easily modified by the terminal device. The same literature also describes that recorded speech data and dictation processed text data are associated with each other using time information as key.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-80110) describes a speech conference terminal device that includes a microphone to collect a speech of a speaker and output speech information representing the speech of the speaker, an identifying unit to be provided around the microphone and output identification information based on owner information read from a recording medium in which the owner information for specifying the speaker is recorded, an identification information adding unit to add identification information to the speech information, and a transmitting unit to transmit the speech information to which the identification information is added. In this way, it is possible to provide a speech conference system in which people can participate in a speech conference from one spot, even though plural lines are not used, and each speaker can be easily identified.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-036096) describes a speech recognition device that includes a speech input unit to receive a speech, a speech recognizing unit to recognize the contents of the input speech, a state notifying unit to output a state of speech input or speech recognition, and a display unit to display the state, and has the configuration in which the speech input unit and the display unit are disposed such that a user can view the display unit in a state in which the user faces the front of the speech input unit. Thereby, the user can appropriately input the speech while viewing the display unit. Therefore, a speech recognition device that is superior in a recognition rate of the speech is obtained.